Bela in Wonderland
by GerItaXChan
Summary: Belarus wakes up and finds herself in Wonderland. In search of her brother, she runs into some familiar people. But somethings different with one of them... Contains Gore and also Lemon in later chapters. LietXBela and some RusXBela
1. Chapter 1

Bela in Wonderland

As I stretch my fingers out, expecting to find snow, I feel the cold, hard tile. Wait, tile? Why would there be tile outside in the woods?

I was running in the forest after losing Brother Russia. Where the hell did he run off to? While running in such a panic, I hit my head on a branch and fell down in a large hole… Where am I?

I open my eyes to see a large room underneath me. Wait… Underneath me?

Just then, I notice my silver hair falling above me. Am I… upside down? As soon as I finish, I see the floor coming toward my face at an alarming rate. BAM! My face hits the freezing tile. Hard.

When I regain my breath, I sit up rubbing my head. The room looks even bigger from down here.

In the center, is a medium sized glass table. The fully tiled room is circular with seven doors. I run to the first. Locked. The second as well. The third, fourth, fifth, and so on. But the seventh isn't like the other doors at all. This one is about 3 feet tall, while the others 7.

What the hell is supposed to go through this? I search for a solution, a key maybe. Then I avert my eyes to the table. What the hell? Suddenly, a key is there? That wasn't there before, was it?

I rush to the table, grabbing the key. I run to the first door. Won't fit. Okay, let's try the second. Nope. Third? Not working. Fourth, fifth, sixth? As I come to the last, I see it's the small door.

"_What the fuck_?" I think. I insert the key. Okay, so it fits. So what? It's turning… There is no way-

It fits. How the hell does it fit and how the fuck am I suppose to crawl through there? Now what?

"This is bullshit!" I yell. I throw the stupid key down in frustration. I watch it slide across the room and bounce off the leg of the table. I look up at it to find a new item has appeared. I jump to my feet, picking the key up as I run over to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

What's this? A bottle? As I observe it, I find it to have a label saying "DRINK ME". Should I drink it?

What's

I open the top and smell it. It smells like vodka! Mmm, vodka sounds good right now. I can't help but think of Big Brother. He loves vodka. Probably more than he loves me…

I take a deep breath in and mindlessly down the bottle. Huge mistake! This isn't vodka at all! I've already swallowed most of it, but what is left in my mouth is immediately coughed out.

My lungs feel like they're on fire. And not the good fire vodka brings. No, this floods my lungs and makes my head throb. My thoughts are then interrupted with me noticing the room getting…bigger?

In the middle of my coughing fit, I didn't notice the enlargement of the room, which is now even bigger! This can't be happening! Then, it crosses my mind that I'm shrinking.

My dress is getting loose along with my headband. All of the sudden I'm surrounded by fabric.

I fight my way through the fabric and my theory was conformed, I had shrunk.

This is a crazy dream. Usually my dreams were of Brother marrying me or of me stabbing Lithuania. But not this!

I look up and get dizzy at how high the ceiling is. But now I'm the same size as the tiny door I had opened earlier. That's right, the doors!

I run over to it and turn the knob. Locked. I hurry over to my clothes- oh yeah, I'm naked. I forgot.

I grab my huge headband and wrap it around my body. Ah, that should do it.

But anyways, I dig through the dress for the key. It's not there. It's where I had left it. It's on the damn table. Shit.

I'm too small to reach it. Before I can think of an idea, I see something on the ground. Cake? What the hell is cake going to do, and why do these things keep popping up out of nowhere?

"EAT ME" it says, just like the drink. "It's only a dream," I reassure myself as I take a bite.

Immediately, I grow about 5 feet. Now, my ribbon I had tied across my body is only covering my chest. I just hope no one is watching…

In a hurry to cover up my naked body, I grab the key and drink the rest of the potion. Адваротны! That stuff is disgusting!

It tastes like something Ukraine would cook. Ukraine… Russia… I wish I could wake from this odd dream and feel Brother's embrace…

My ribbon falls to the ground as I'm awakening from my thoughts. I re-wrap it around me and grab the key off the floor. I hope this works.

I walk to the door and gently put the key in the hole. I wonder what could be waiting for me on the other side of the door that took so much trouble to open .I anxiously but carefully turn the key until I hear a click.


End file.
